When Dad's Away, The Boys Will Play
by EmilyHarmony
Summary: Christine has somehow got the attention of all the boys in her school. But those poor, misguided, little fools don't realize that Seeley Booth has some say in what happens...


AN: This is just something random that I felt like sharing mostly because I'm bored. Please review and enjoy. Disclaimer: I own nothing

I sat on the bench in the girls locker room, reading the same sentence for the umpteenth time. I don't understand why everyone was so slow to get showered and changed. Their hair and makeup must look perfect before the boys see them. Please. I didn't need to waste that valuable time. I can look beautiful without even trying. Everyone else needs their faces under makeup. Recently, I had discovered something that had helped me pass the time. Sitting in this particular spot, I could hear every word that the boys said in the next room. I had to pretend to look bored so that nobody could take my spot. If anyone else found out, this spot would be more crowded then the mall before prom. The boys had been talking about prom. The most popular girl was the main topic. What was her name? Marilyn. She looks likes a clown with all that makeup. She wears skirts that could be belts. She has this annoying, high-pitched voice. She's dated the whole football team. Guess what? She's a cheerleader. I can't stand her. I found this conversation, extremely boring. I flipped through the book I was reading, but stopped when I heard my name.

" Dudes, I'm taking Marilyn to prom, but there's Christine." I heard the captain of the football team say. Gross.

I heard someone else agree. " Yeah, she's sexy." This is getting weird.

" I totally agree dude, she's athletic, she's got long, tan legs, she's not as flat as boards, she's got a great body." I wish I was short and out of shape. Life just isn't fair.

One of them sighed dreamily. " What more could a guy ask for?" Oh my gosh, these guys are creeps.

"Wait, dude, who's going have her?" That nearly made me explode. Those idiots are talking about me like a object.

It took all my willpower not to burst into the locker room and give those idiot jocks a piece of my mind. I checked the time. I had one more class. With all the jocks. Whoopee. I walked as quickly as I could before the jocks got out of the locker room. Even if I did get to class before them, they'd still see me. I let out a sigh. The last thing I wanted to do was go to prom with a boy. I shuddered at the thought. Some girls would kill to go out with them. I am not one of those girls. When I finally got the class, all the jocks were sitting at their desks. Darn. How did they get here so fast? I felt a headache coming on as all the guys stared at me as I went over to I desk with as much dignity I could muster. Thank goodness the teacher walked in. It took forever for class to end. Those little monsters were breathing down my neck. Okay, they aren't not so little, but they are monsters. When the bell rang, I gathered my things together as quickly as I could, and got out of there before and of those creeps could talk to me. Gee, can't wait for tomorrow.

The next day

This is not going to be fun. My first class has most of the jocks. Maybe there's some sort contagious fungus in their locker room. I can hope. I got five calls last night from the football team, the swim team, the basketball team, and the soccer team. Last night, I prayed really really really really hard that they would leave me alone. When I got to my desk, one of the football jocks was sitting in it. He gave a charming smile. Or what he thought was charming. Ew.

" Wanna go to prom with me, sexy?" He asked. I almost slapped him.

" No, don't call me sexy, or you won't be able to sit down in your own seat," I snarled. He chuckled stupidly.

" Only if you sit on my lap." The thought of sitting on his lap made me want to vomit. I grabbed his ear and flung him out of my seat. The look on his face was priceless. I triumphantly sat in my seat, trying to bite back a smirk of satisfaction. Then, the PA started.

"This is Preston Wallace, the founder of the chess clu-, Hey!" , For some reason, Preston was cut off.

" This is Leroy Delvirus, who wants to know if Christine Booth would attend to prom with him!" He did that every year. Nobody turned him down. There is no way. Everyone was staring at me. Sigh. This was going to be a long day.

When I finally got to my locker, there were three boys blocking the way. Right now, I hate boys.

" Come to prom with me," one said getting one knee like he was proposing. I shoved him out of the way.

" Our names are written in the-" he started. I cut him off.

" Get away from me or else," I threatened. I shouldered past him.

" No." I narrowed my eyes at the last one, who was smarter then the other ones and ran away. I let out a sigh of relief, opening my locker. A guy stepped out. How could he even fit in there?

" Hey, hot stuff, wanna be my date to the prom?"

This guy is a idiot. " I'm not going to be anyone's anything! Don't call me hot stuff."

I glared at him. He slunk away. I went to my next class. One of the swim guys in nothing but a speedo was blocking the door.  
"I won't let you through unless you go to prom with me," he said in a really annoying tone. I tried to push past him, but he was too wide. I really wish he wasn't wearing a speedo. When the teacher came, a look of horror appeared on his face.

" Mr. Rorke! Clear the door way and get dressed at once!" He said, his face a mask of utter shock.

Finally, someone put these idiots in line. I walked to the classroom and there were a bunch of cat calls from those loons. Thankfully, people left my desk alone. But I got about fifty notes during class, all which called me hottie, sexy, babe, and darling. Some of them are from the same stupid guy. I felt like screaming. By the time we had gym, about every guy had asked to prom. This whole prom thing is going to leave a bad taste in my mouth. After gym, I really needed a shower. While I was in there, I savoured the moment of solitude away from those annoying beasts. I grabbed a towel that was in reach and wrapped it around myself. I stepped out and you know what I saw? Three guys in wigs wrapped in towels like girls. They had that guy face. That's how I could tell. Before they could get a word in, I started screaming at them. They looked surprised. They think I'm that stupid. Imbeciles. The other girls started screaming as well. I grabbed two of them by the ears and literally kicked the other one out. I thanked my lucky stars that my towel did its job. I quickly got dressed and sat in that spot.

"Dude, everyone tried to ask Christine to prom, but she's playing hard to get," one dude complained. Awwww, poor baby.

"Has Little Ricky asked her?" Ohh, no. Little Ricky is not little. The guys started laughing. That's when I took my leave practically ran to my last class. Little Ricky is the school "hunk." So they say. One time, he asked a girl out on a date. She was so excited that she started hyperventilating. They had to call the ambulance. I find Little Ricky intimidating. Nobody knows that now. For some strange reason, not a single guy stopped me from getting to class. When I got there, only the teacher was there, who greeted me cordially. It was nice and quiet. Then the jocks came in. They ignored me. Oh, sweet silence. I could focus on the whole class without any distractions. But as soon as the bell rang, they swarmed around me like angry wasps. I pushed through them. Dad texted me saying he got a case and he would be a little late. He better step on it, or I'll be fighting these beasts with a stick. I climbed up a tree for safety purposes. Ahh, it's nice up here.

" Hey." I turned to see a dude grinning at me. I squealed and jumped out of the tree. Little Ricky was standing right in front of me. Without warning, he picked me up, slinging me around both his shoulders.

" Put me down!" I snarled, trying to squirm out of his grip. He smirked and and tightened his grip.

"Not unless you go to prom with me," he said, looking satisfied with himself. I prayed that Dad would get here. If he saw this, it didn't have a heart attack first, he would shoot him between his eyes. This is really embarrassing.

" I said put me down!" He scoffed. That was the last straw. I saw Dad's car. I'm going to give this guy his death sentence. I screamed bloody murder.

I smiled triumphantly when I saw Dad stalking towards me. I bet Little Ricky is actually feeling little now.

" Put my daughter down or I'll shoot you between the eyes," he said, his voice soft and dangerous, quietly seething with rage. Oh, yes. Sweet vengeance. Little Ricky slowly put me down. As soon my feet touched the ground, Dad grabbed the front of his shirt. " You and me are going to have a little talk," he said through gritted teeth. Oooh, a little talk. Those are not fun. Every single guy who asked me to prom watched with wide eyes as Little Ricky looking ready to run for the hills. When he was done, he walked back toward me.

"Come on Chrissy, let's go." He gave those imbeciles one last glare before putting a protective arm around my shoulders. This one of those times where I like that he's protective. I leaned into him. " I love you Dad." " I love you too."

Hope you enjoyed. If you did, there a little box below that allows you to review. It's very cool. Touch it and see what happens! Love, your favorite author.


End file.
